From Another Pack
by Muzic-iz-Life
Summary: Skye's family was all murdered by the alpha pack. What does she do about it? Goes to find Derek's pack and give them the tools they need to stop the pack of alphas. She doesn't plan on making a life in Beacon Hills, but will the pack (or a certain werewolf) change her mind? IsaacXOC
1. Chapter 1

This has been something I have had an idea for, for a few weeks now. I have it planned out for the most part which is good! This takes place after season two so they are all paranoid about the alfa pack and all that jazz. It will be in multiple POV's so you can see everyone's thought process. The fanfic will be my first rated M one so please bare with me! Also, I started writing this a couple months ago before anything about the alpha pack even came out and wayyyyy before this season even started.

Chapter 1

It has been two weeks since I left Maine to get to head out to California. Why you may ask? To find Derek Hale. No, I don't plan on killing him or anything. I just have some information he may want to know. That's it.

My name is Skye. I'm 18 years old and I am a senior in high school. My entire family is dead and I am the only survivor. I was spared by the alfa pack, mainly because I was hidden and wasn't a werewolf. Now, I have no one. Everyday, my heart aches, wanting my family back. I have one rule though, never show pain. It shows weakness.

Tomorrow, I start my first day at my new high school. Hopefully, there will be someone there who has connections to Derek.

XxXx

Scott's POV:

"Hey, Scott, have you seen that girl before?" I looked up from my algebra textbook and stared at my odd friend, Stiles.

"Which girl?"

"Which one do you think? The one we have never seen before!"

My head turned to see a girl with long, straight, dark brown hair down to her mid back. She was wearing a 'The Cab' tee-shirt with faded blue jeans and black converse. I have certainly never seen her around town before.

She looked around, as if confused, to find an open seat. Once she found one, she sat down. She seemed to sit up straight as if she was in church or something.

Then my attention was stolen when Allison walked into the room. It killed me to not be with her anymore. I understood though. She just lost her aunt, then her mom, and who knows where her grandfather is. Crazy world we live in...

Class went on as usual. To sum it up in one word, boring! Everyone had lunch so Stiles and I were walking to the cafeteria.

"Your mom pack your lunch again?" asked Stiles.

"Yeah, she's been doing that a lot lately," I replied. Then, Isaac and Boyd came up to our table. They have been hanging out with us more since the whole Kanima thing was resolved.

"Okay, time to talk about the next meeting," began Isaac.

"When is it?" asked Stiles.

Boyd spoke up with, "Do you really think this involves you, Stiles?"

Stiles scoffed. "Who else do you think has awesome supernatural books besides Allison's family?"

Stiles comment then earned him a hard punch in the arm by Isaac.

"You really think it's a good idea to talk about 'you know who' in front of... Him?"

"You guys, I'm fine! Really..." I reassured everyone, "Just because Allison and I aren't together anymore doesn't mean you guys can't talk about her. Now, what is the meeting about?"

"What do you think, dumbass?" asked Isaac, "The freaking alfa pack running wild! Not to mention, no one has seen Jackson or Erica the past few days..."

I put my hands over my face. "God, we are gonna get it from Derek! He thinks that because w-..."

"I'm sorry, but did you mention Derek? Derek Hale?"

XxXx

Skye's POV:

I heard the boys at the table behind me at lunch. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but when I heard the name Derek, I had to see if they were talking about Derek Hale.

The boy that mentioned Derek seemed completly taken off guard. Then, another boy, who's hair was in a crew cut, spoke up. "Uh... Yeah... Why'd you ask?"

"I need to speak with him right away. I have been trying to find him since I got to Beacon Hills. Can you take me to him?"

"You can come with us after school," stated the boy with curly hair and a leather jacket.

"Okay, thank you. Want to meet me by my car? It's the forest green jeep out front."

"YOU'RE THE OTHER PERSON WHO GOT A JEEP?!"

"Stiles, relax! Jeeps are common vehicles. Chill out!"

I chuckled to myself for a bit. I saw that someone else had a jeep but it was a piece of crap. At least mine looked almost brand new.

Before I knew it, lunch was over. I went to my next class which was economics. Within the first five minutes of the class, I could tell my teacher was a little... Off... This was gonna be a loooooong year...

Ten mintues before the class ended, someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to see that Stiles guy. He held up his phone which had a text that said, _Emergency meeting ASAP._

"I'm guessing that means now?" I asked.

"Yeah. You'll get used to it! Just follow our lead." He gestured to him and his friend who he referred to as Scott.

Next thing I knew, I was following them to the door when the teacher stopped us.

"Stilinski! McCall! What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Uh..." I could tell Stiles was trying to think of an accuse.

"They were taking me to my next class since it is my first day. It's better when there are no students in the hallway because it is less stressful that way."

"Oh... Ok then. Just today though. Remeber to do pages 56-58 for homework tonight."

"Will do, Coach!" Stiles and Scott said in unison.

We practically ran out of the school and met the other two boys in the parking lot.

"Okay," began Stiles, "We can take my jeep and her jeep and meet up there."

"Stiles," he turned to look at me, "I have no clue where we are going... You do realize that, right?"

"I'll ride with you and help you find the way," the one in the leather jacket said. He had a slight cocky expression on his face to make him seem all tough. I slightly smirked at his 'badass' vibe, if you could even call it that.

"Okay, cool. Get in," I said gesturing to my jeep. Scott, Stiles, and the other guy who hasn't said a word to me got into Stiles jeep.

XxXx

Isaac's POV:

Her jeep was pretty cool. She took off the doors so it was very open. Truth be told, I was kind of iffy about riding in a car with no doors with a stranger but it was an adventure... I guess...

"So," she began, "Where are we going?"

"Just keep going up this street until you see a really big willow tree."

There was a pause until she spoke up.

"Are we just gonna sit here in silence or are we actually gonna introduce each other?"

I looked at her with a half smile on my face. She sure was blunt. "I'm Isaac," I stately plainly.

"And who is the other guy who hasn't spoken to me at all?"

"Oh, that's Boyd. Don't mind him. He's just out of it since his girlfriend went missing."

She just nodded.

"Are you gonna say your name?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. That might be helpful, huh?" I nodded. "I'm Skye. I moved here from Maine."

"For any reason in paticular?"

"To find Derek..."

I couldn't help but give a slight chuckle. "You gonna kill him or something?"

"God, no! I'm trying to keep him from getting killed!"

"Okay, okay! Now that you reached the tree, turn right. You'll reach it in about three miles."

"It seems like we are in the middle of freaking no where..."

"That's because we have to hide from certain... People..."

"Argents?"

My head snapped up and I stared at her in disbelief. How could she know about the Argents?

"Relax, there are Argents where I live to." I could see the look on her face become extremly dull and lifeless. Eventually, we got to our meeting place.

"Just pull in right here."

She did so were we saw Stiles, Scott, and Boyd.

When we walked inside to go see Derek, I saw a sight I never thought I would see.

XxXx

Derek's POV:

"Hi, Derek," I heard from behind me. Who sounded like... It couldn't be... I turned around and sure enough, it was her.

"Skye..." She then ran up to me and hugged me around my waist. I couldn't help but hug her back. I thought... I thought she was dead.

"Surprised to see me?"

"Yeah, I am. When I heard what happened to your family, I thought everyone was gone. Including you."

"Well, you're stuck with me! And I'm here to help."

"Can someone please explain what's going on, please?" asked Scott.

Derek decided to speak up. "Everyone, this is Skye. Our packs go way back. If our families didn't live so far away, I bet our packs would of somehow joined together."

"Oh great! You're a freaking were wolf too?!" exclaimed Stiles.

Skye sighed and calmly said, "No, I'm not. My entire family was though. I was one of the two that weren't born a werewolf."

Boyd then decided to interject. "How in the hell are you gonna help us?"

XxXx

Skye's POV:

I was somewhat shocked that Boyd actually said something to me and it was obvious that he wasn't happy about me being there for some strange reason.

"My family was killed. Every. Single. One of them. Want to know how they were killed? The alfa pack. I can help you defeat them before the same thing happens to your little pack."

"But how? How can you do that?"

"Legend has it that the alfa pack always uses the same tatics to bring down a pack. I have seen these methods and can help you prepare for them. Like for instince, I heard you are missing two of your pack members. Are these two the weakest of your pack?"

Derek replied with, "Physically, no b-"

"They don't look for physical weakness, they look for mentally weak. And from what I have heard, all you have picked for your pack are the low self-esteem teenagers! That is the worst thing you could have possibly done as a new alfa!" I then turned to everyone else. "No offense guys."

"'Bout time someone told him that." I turned around to see Peter Hale there.

"Peter?! I thought... Okay first off, why are you alive and when the hell did you get here?"

"Nice to see you too, Skye. And not even a hug or anything!"

I just sighed and turned back to the rest of the pack. "As I was saying, I can teach you how to defend yourself from the alfa pack. Without me, you will all be dead in just a couple of weeks."

Scott stared right at me and said, "Okay, what do we do?"

XxXx

A/N: Yes, I know it was Boyd and Erica missing at the end of the season or surrounded by the alfa pack at the end but since Gage and Colton aren't going to be back next season I thought that I would make them be the missing ones :D


	2. Chapter 2

From now on, this story will mainly be from Skye's and Isaac's POV. And later on, a little from Stiles! He may even have a whole chapter :D Oh! And sorry for any errors in this story. I tried finding a program that has spell check but I don't entirely trust it! Also, I don't own Teen Wolf! Even though I wish I did! If I did, I would make Isaac all mine and also make Sterek happen ;)

By the way _italics _will usually mean a flashback!

Anywho, on with the story!

Chapter 2

Skye's POV:

Isaac ended up getting a ride from Stiles so it was just me on the way home. I kept on thinking about our first day of preperation. Today was mainly about mental strength. Sure, they all have the muscles to defend themselves but the alfa pack is witty and can talk their way out of anything. It's probably how they got Jackson and Erica to go with them. It is very unlikely that the pack forced the two to go with them.

When I parked in the parking garage to my building, I just put my head on the top of my steering wheel. All I could think about it my parents, my siblings, just my family in general...

"I'm doing this for you," I whispered while holding my necklace.

_"You love this necklace, Lexi! Why are you giving it to me?" I asked_

_"Because, I won't always be there for you but this way, you will always have me close to your heart!" My sister then beamed her special smile that could stop time and space._

Lexi, my sister, gave me the necklace when I was eight years old. I have worn it every day since. The necklace was a locket that said 'Live, Laugh, Love.' The inside and two pictures. On the right, there was my whole family, on the left, there was a picture of Lexi, my brother Dylan, and me. Both pictures were taken eleven years ago, before things started to go down hill.

I finally got out of my car and went inside the building, walking down the long hallway before I reached my apartment. As I unlocked my door, walking inside, I looked at my apartment. It was a pretty odd set up I had. I had very little furniture and what l had was oddly placed. My couch was in my dining room and my living room was totally empty. Most people would find it weird but I find it open and easier to get things done.

I headed straight toward my bedroom. Today was tiring and I just wanted some sleep. To my surprise though, Peter was in there, waiting for me.

"Uh... Hi Peter." I spoke.

"Hello, Skye."

We stood there in awkward silence for about a minute before he spoke.

"So why are you here, Skye?"

"I told you. To help out Derek and his pack. I don't want what happened to my family happen to his pack. He already lost almost everyone in his family... I don't want him hurt again..."

Peter then came closer to me. Almost too close.

"Are you sure it isn't for... I don't know... Revenge?"

I stared straight at him, not letting him see my fear. "Can't it be both?"

I was then back into a corner, with him staring down at me.

Somehow, I found an opening and kicked Peter away. It took me a second to realize it wasn't me who actually made him fall backwards. It was Isaac, all wolfed out and everything.

How in the hell did he find me?

XxXx

Isaac's POV:

I haven't trusted Peter since the moment I met him. And when I saw the way he was staring at Skye in the pack meeting, I knew he was up to no good. So, I followed him. I had to make sure he wasn't going to do anything too drastic. I saw him then climb through a window. When I finally had the courage to look through the window, he was pretty much pinning Skye to a wall.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I had to step in.

Next thing I knew, I was throwing Peter away from Skye. I felt my pulse rising and my blood pumping. He knew he was no match for me so he just stayed in his human form, ready for what I was about to do to him.

I couldn't though. As much rage as I had, I knew what he wanted was for me to loose control. I have no clue why, but I didn't want Skye to see me like that.

I went back to my human form, and turned to Skye. When I turned back to see Peter, he was already gone.

"Are you ok?" I asked Skye.

"Yeah..." she said looking at the floor, "You do realize I was fine, right?"

"You just looked like you needed help." I then started to head out of the window but then I turned back. "I just know what it's like when you can basically scream and no one seems to give a shit." I then hopped out of the window and started walking into the woods. I had no clue where I was going. I had no where to go, no one to care, but I was heading somewhere.

XxXx

Skye's POV:

Ok, that was weird. Today, he tried so hard to come off as such a 'badass.' It's obvious that he is not a badass. He actually seems to have a heart and seems to care. There was something else too... There was pain... Something I am all too familiar with.

At that point, I was ready for some well deserved sleep.

XxXx

The next day at school, I decided to talk to Scott in the lunch line.

"Hey," I started.

"Oh, hey Skye. What's up?"

"I wanna ask you something about Isaac..."

"Why's that?"

"Well, yesterday he tried to come off as a badass and borderline jerk but last night, he actually helped me out and I'm getting the feeling he isn't a jerk."

"If you knew anything about his past, you would know that he couldn't actually be a jerk to save his life."

"Why's that?"

"Skye," by that point we got our food and were near an empty table. "Why don't you sit. It's quite a story."

XxXx


	3. Chapter 3

_italics _for this chapter with either be for emphasizing words or for song lyrics :)

Chapter 3

Skye's POV:

"Come on, guys! Pick up the pace! You think THAT will stop the alfa pack!?" I was pretty much screaming at the young were wolfs. It has been a week since we started preparing for the obvious alfa pack attack. "Okay, everyone! That's enough..." Everyone stopped their training as I put my face in my hands.

"What are we supossed to do? We aren't _strong _enough to handle such a powerful pack!" spat Boyd.

"Work together as a team! You guys are such opposites but you all have one thing in common, each one of you know what it's like to be alone. Now, you guys have each other and are stronger than ever." I turned to Scott. "You play lacrosse, right?"

"That's right."

"And what happens when one person is haveing a bad day or doesn't want to play nice with others?"

"The whole team suffers."

I turned back to the group and said, "You hear that? The WHOLE team suffers because of one person! Here is what you do, assume you are the one that is bringing down the team and FIX IT!"

"And what am I supossed to do when this is all going on?" asked Stiles. He seemed half way between mad and just concerned for his friends.

"You know what you are going to do? You are going to do nothing. You, Stiles, are going to take some moutain ash with you and hide. Within seconds of fighting, you will be dead."

"Skye, you of all people should know that I can't do that. I can't sit by and watch my friends getting the shit kicked out of them with me on the sidelines!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and thought for a second. "Fine, you really wanna help?" I walked over to my bag and pulled out a cross bow and gave it to Stiles. "Use this. I was able to 'borrow' some arrows infused with wolfsbane from the Argents in Maine."

"You're trusting _him _with a cross bow?" asked a sceptical Isaac.

"I'll teach him, just like I'm teaching you how to work together. It sure won't be easy though..." I chuckled to myself slightly at the thought of Stiles useing a cross bow.

"Meeting's over," stated Derek.

As everyone was leaving, I walked back to my bag to get some water.

"You think we have a chance?" asked Derek.

"Honestly? No... But I do believe in luck and destiney."

"'Destiney' destoryed not only my family, but yours as well."

"That wasn't destiney. That was just luck. Well, bad luck at least."

"Want to head out?"

I thought for a second. "Not yet. You leave without me. I think I'm going to stay here for a bit."

"Okay, suit yourself." Derek then proceeded to walk out.

When I saw he was gone, I took off my hoodie to reveal my black tank top, put on some music on my Zune, and walked over to the punching bag, hanging from the large ceiling.

_Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough_

I threw the first few punches, feeling anger course through my body.

_You were there by my side, always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame_

I punched harder, focusing only on my target.

_After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know  
Just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you_

I felt my mind clearing up and fogging over all at the same time. It was amazing to forget.

_Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

I then collapsed onto the floor to take a quick breather, laying on my back with my arms covering my face. Suddenly, I felt someone standing over me. When I looked, it was Derek. Surprise there...

"I was wondering what you were up to," Derek stated.

I then decided to sit up "I just wanted to blow off some steam..."

"Well, did it work?" he said sitting down neck to me.

"Kinda..." I felt tears stinging my eyes but I blinked them away as quickly as they came

He then had his concerned face on. "You do realize it's okay to cry, right? It won't be the end of the world if you do."

"I'm not gonna cry... I'm not gonna show weakness," I said while tugging my knees up to my chest.

"Just as hard headed as always," Derek said with his half smile.

"Oh please! You are the great Derek Hale. I bet you didn't even cry once since the fire."

"That is where you are wrong..."

"Really? You? But even when you stayed at my house after it happened you seemed so... Strong!"

"I was and I still am. Showing emotion every once in a while doesn't mean that you aren't strong."

I just sighed in response.

"You know," said Derek, "I remember when I first saw you wear that necklace."

I looked down at my necklace, and then back to Derek with a confused look on my face.

"You're family used to live by here and that's how our families met. We had an argument about territories then came to an agreement to live in peace. Then I met Lexi. I always saw her wearing that necklace. I never knew why it ment to much to her. Then, when you were really little, about three months or so, you guys moved away to Maine. Lexi still had that necklace on at all times. When our families met up again ten years ago, I saw you wearing the necklace. Then I realized why Lexi loved that necklace so much. It gave her something to look forward to. Knowing everyday, she would put on that necklace and knowing that it wouldn't change. Once it became a part of her, she gave it to you so you would always have her with you." Derek then put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You miss Lexi, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I miss your whole family."

"But you really miss Lexi. I have been able to tell for years that you lik- no... That you loved her..."

I saw pain spread across Derek's face.

"Yeah... And I was always too afraid to tell her how I really felt. Now it's too late."

"It's not too late, Derek." He looked at me with a confused look as I took off my necklace. "Tell her how you feel! Now! Neither of us are leaving until you tell her," I said with a smile.

"You want me to confess my feelings... To a necklace?"

"You told me yourself that this was a part of her. That means part of her is still here with us! Just tell her... Please?"

He then sighed and took the necklace into his hands. His grip tightened around the chain. "I'm just coming right out and saying it... I love you... I have loved you since the first day I met you and I know I never got to tell you face to face but I thought you should know..." He then gave the necklace back to me.

"You know," I said, "Everyone might see you as this big bad wolf but you will always be a cuddly puppy to me."

Derek laughed. "You are the only person that could EVER get away with saying that!"

"And I tend to take full advantage of that!" We both shared a quiet laugh.

After a few mintues of silence, we decided to leave. Derek needed to get some stuff done and I needed some rest.

XxXx

Isaac's POV:

I sat in the middle of the woods in my makeshift shelter. It was freezing outside. I could see my breath as I exhaled. It hurt to breath... It even hurt to shiver... I had no where to go though. No home, no family, no anything...

XxXx

A/N: Just letting you know that yes I know Derek isn't usually like that. I just think he is the type of guy to play the big brother role to someone he has known since he was little :) And btw, I do not own the song I used and if you are wondering, it's called Fighter by Christina Aguilera.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Skye's POV:

I went for a run in the woods early in the morning. It was a good way to clear my head and to start the day. I came across something though that I wasn't prepared to see.

Isaac sleeping.

I walked over to where he was laying down and put my hand on his shoulder. He was freezing! He must of spent the night out here. I took off my jacket and drapped it over him and then gently shook him awake.

"Isaac," I whispered, "Come on, it's morning and you're freezing cold."

He then groaned and sat up, shaking as he did so.

"Why are you out here?" I asked.

"I had no where else to go... My house is a crime scene and I have no family to go to..."

I was shocked to say the least. "You're house has been taped off for a month now... You have been staying out here for a month?! It has been below zero some nights!"

"Yeah..." he replied with his gaze to the ground.

"Come on!" I exclaimed I stood up. "You're coming with me!"

Isaac looked at me confused. "Why?"

"You're staying at my place. It's not up for discussion either." I held out my hand. "Come on."

Isaac grabbed my hand and pulled himself up. "Thank you, Skye."

"No problem! I'm not gonna let you freeze your werewolf ass out here."

Isaac chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"You sounded like Stiles just then."

"In what way?"

"When you said werewolf ass." Isaac then gave me a slight smirk.

I rolled my eyes and led the way to my apartment.

"Ok, so either you can sleep on the couch or you can stay in my bed with me," I explained, "Which ever you prefer!"

Isaac looked away to try to hide the blush creeping on his face from the idea of sharing a bed with me. "I'll just take the couch."

"Suit yourself! I'll get some sheets from the closet. Just be glad today is a Saturday so we don't have school. You can take a nice warm shower and get some real sleep!" I started walking down the hallway when I was stopped by Isaac grabbing my wrist. Not in a painful way but hard enough to keep me from walking away.

"Thank you... Again... You have no idea how much this means to me."

"No problem! You're part of Derek's pack. That makes you part of my pack in this sort of weird way! Now, can you let go so I can get you some sheets?" Isaac replied by letting go of my wrist. "Thank you."

XxXx

Isaac's POV:

I sat on the couch, waiting for Skye to come back with the sheets. While I was sitting, I looked around her apartment. It was an odd sort of set up. That, and there was barely anything on her walls. No pictures, no mirrors, no nothing.

A few minutes later, Skye came back with the sheets for the couch.

"Here you go! And I even managed to find an extra toothbrush for you."

"Th-"

"I swear to God! If you say 'thank you' one more time, I'm kicking you out!"

"Bu-"

"No!"

"But I-"

"Uh-uh! God... I thought Stiles was the chatty one!" I shut my mouth at her last comment and took the sheets. "After you get settled, go on and take a shower. It will help warm you up."

"Has anyone told you, you act very motherly?" I asked.

"Yeah, more often then not actually..."

"I think you would be a good mother."

"I really do wanna be a mother but not yet. I'm still too young. Maybe in about five years or so."

Skye then went into the kitchen so I put the sheets on the couch and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I closed the bathroom door and walked over to the shower where I turned on the water. I waited about a minute or so, so the water could warm up. Once I undressed, I stepped into the shower. I couldn't remember the last time I had a hot shower. For a month now, I was bathing in a freaking river.

Eventually, I lost track of time and the water started getting cold. I then turned off the water and stepped out. Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Isaac, put on a towel. I'm coming in." With that notice, I quickly wrapped a towel around my waist. When Skye came in, she had some clothes in her hands. "Before I came here, I managed to grab some of my sisters clothes and some of my brothers clothes. You look like you would be Dylan's size." She handed the shirt and jeans to me.

"Thank you, Skye."

"I know I said I would kick you out if you said 'thank you' again but since this was about the clothes and not a place to stay, I'll let it slide," she said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile at her. She was being nicer to me than anyone has ever been before. It was a nice change of pace.

"Gimme your old clothes," she demanded.

"Uh... Why?"

"I'm doing laundry and I can throw them in. Don't expect this to happen often though! I hate doing laundry."

I chuckled. "Okay then." I then handed her my tee-shirt, hoodie, and jeans I was wearing when I came in this morning.

"Why, thank you good sir!"

I replied by bowing in a goofy way and saying, "Why, you're welcome fair maiden!"

"Wow, we are such dorks..."

"We're teenagers who are involved with werewolfs... If we don't distract ourselves, we will go insane."

"Good point! Well, I'm gonna do this laundry. There's a grilled cheese in the kitchen and my TV is in my bedroom."

"You want me to help with anything?"

"I'm sure I'll think of something later on! In the meantime, just relax. Who knows when the alfa pack will attack..."

I then noticed Skye's dark circles under her eyes. "Hey Skye, are you getting enough sleep?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You just look really tired."

"Oh, I'm fine! I have just been busy lately."

"Okay, if you say so."

XxXx

Skye's POV:

I left my apartment and went to the room where everyone in the building did their laundry. The room was lined with washers and dryers. I put the clothes in, put the laundry detergent in, put in 50 cents and pressed start.

There was a free chair in the corner so I sat down. I never liked to leave my clothes in there while I wasn't because some of my stuff always seemed to be stolen.

Then my phone beeped. I was getting a text. It was from Stiles.

_**"Hey. Whats up?"**_

I smirked at myself. What a typical way to start a text.

_**"Good 'morrow my good sir. What is 'up' I would hope is the sky. Unless Discord came to California."**_

_**"Wtf?"**_

_**"I hate normal texting conversations so I thought I would make it intresting!"**_

_**"Well... U certinly did that. Btw, I just googled Discord. U watch that crap?"**_

_**"It's not crap! If u actually watched it, u wouldn't be saying that."**_

_**"W/e. Whatcha doing?"**_

_**"Doing laundry... Ugh! Oh! Btw, I need u to swing by my place real quick. I need u to be a test dummy for me!"**_

_**"Oh dear God... Am I gonna die?"**_

_**"Quite possibly! It was u that said u wanted to help with defeating the 'u know what'."**_

_**"Ugh... Ok... Be there in a hour."**_

_**"Ok, see you then. Btw my address is 222 Smith Drive."**_

My laundry was then done being washed and was ready to put in the dryer. Instead of putting it in the dryer though, I decided to take them back to my apartment, open the large window I had in my living room, and hang them up so they could air dry. I liked doing that better because you got a nice, fresh smell in your clothes.

When I walked into my apartment, I noticed Isaac already passed out on the couch. Poor guy must have been tired beyond reconition.

My load of laundry wasn't that big so it didn't take that long to put up the line and drap the clothes over it. I made sure to do it quitely so I didn't wake Isaac. When I was finished, I went into my room to wach TV. I did so for about 45 minutes then decided to wake up Isaac, I needed him to help me when Stiles got here.

I nudged his shoulder with my foot. "Come on Isaac, wake up. I need your help with something."

He groaned and looked at me with one eye open. "With what?"

"Stiles is coming over so I can test something out and I need you to try to attack him."

Isaac then became unusually perky. "Okay, I'm in!"

"Not kill, Isaac. Just attack! I need to see if a defense I have been working on actually, well, works."

"Ugh... Fine..."

XxXx

Isaac's POV:

A few minutes passed before Stiles actually showed up. And let's just say, he was surprised to see me.

"What's he doing here?" Stiles asked.

"He's gonna attack you," replied Skye.

"I'm out!" Stiles then made a bee-line to the door when I stopped him by grabbing onto his jacket.

"Come with me," ordered Skye. Stiles followed her while I just stayed in the living room. I sat on the couch, basically tapping my foot.

I decided to listen what was going on in the other room and what I heard next shocked me more than it did Stiles.

XxXx

Stile's POV:

"Wait... What?" I asked.

"You heard me. Take off your clothes!"

I honestly didn't know how to respond. I just stood there as she stared at me like I was an idiot. Of course, I am an idiot, but that's besides the point!

"Stiles, gimme your shirt and your pants. I need to put something on them!"

"Fine!" I then proceeded to take off my shirt and my jeans. Instintly, I felt really insecure. I don't really look like my werewolfy friends...

Skye then took my clothes, layed them out onto her bed, and proceeded to take out a bottle and sprinkle it's contents on my clothes.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Skye then handed me back my clothes. "Put them back on then come with me." Then she walked out of the room.

Once I was dressed, I walked back into the living room where I was greeted by, what looked to be like, an angry Isaac.

"Okay," began Skye, "Isaac, try to attack him."

"With pleasure," growled Isaac.

I instintly feared for my life as Isaac ran up to me. He stopped though. Like he couldn't get near me.

"What did you put on my clothes?" I asked Skye.

"Mountain ash. Haven't you ever heard of it before?"

"Oh yeah... The magic fairy dust..."

"Huh?

"Uh... Forget it... It was at a rave and... yeah." I could see Isaac shudder at the memories from that night.

Skye then turned to Isaac and said, "Can you find any spots where you could attack him? I only put it on his clothes, I didn't know if that would be enough."

Isaac then walked up to me to see if he could attack me in any way. He just stood there though.

"As long as he wears long sleeves, he should be fine." I sighed in relieve.

"So... Why did you want Isaac to attack me?" I asked.

"It will be our defense against the alfa pack. We have an offense since we have crossbows but we also need something to protect us." Skye went back into her bedroom and came out holding another bottle of moutain ash. "Here," was all she said while tossing it to Stiles. "Sprinkle this on one of your hoodies that is comfortable. Something you think you can fight in."

"Thanks. I think..."

"It'll save your ass in the long run."

XxXx

A/N: In case you were wondering, the show I mentioned with Discord, that was My Little Pony: FriendShip Is Magic. Yes, most of my friends are bronies. Yes, I am a pegasister. COME JOIN THE HERD! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Skye's POV:

I woke up early Sunday morning to Isaac holding breakfast.

"Uh... Morning?"

"I made you pancakes," he said with a somewhat shy smile.

"Why...?"

"'Cause I felt like it, and Derek said they were your favorite."

"You talked to Derek? About me?" I paused for a second. "You know, if you just wanted to use the TV, you could of just asked."

"Whoo hoo!" He then proceeded to jump into my bed next to me, almost sending me flying off of the bed. "Sorry..."

"It's all good. I have had clumsier moments. What the heck are you watching?"

"Jackass."

"No, no, no! That won't do! You need to watch awesome stuff! Gimme the remote." Isaac then put the remote into my open hand. I flipped through channels until I found what I was looking for.

"Cartoons? Really?"

"Nope! This isn't jsut any cartoon! It's art! Now shut up before I hurt you."

We then sat there for hours watching, what appeared as, a marathon. Isaac really seemed to enjoy it.

Before we knew it, the season finale of the first season was ending.

"So?" I started, "What did you think?"

"I liked it, surprisingly. The characters were very relatable. You remind me of the water tribe girl."

"Why's that?"

"You act very motherly, like I have said before."

"That might be true but I'm not a control freak."

Isaac then bursted out into uncontrolable laughter. "I'm sorry! I don't mean to laugh! But what you said was hilarious!"

"How? I hate control freaks and I hate being one."

Isaac then stopped laughing. "Wow... You really can't see it? What do you think you have been doing with the pack for the past week? Pretty much controling them to defeat the alfa pack. And forcing me to stay with you."

"I'm not controling the pack! I'm giving them tools that could be extremly useful to defeat the alfa pack and I know that, with my guidance, they cou- Oh my God I am her!"

"Now you see my point!" Isaac then had a satisfied grin on his face.

"Oh shut up! You actually remind me of a character too!"

"Which one?"

"Zuko!"

"You mean the angry guy with the scar and pony tail?"

"That's the one!"

"How in the hell am I like him?! He's an ass!"

"He wants people to think that. He is afraid people will take advantage of him if he shows his true self. His father made him that way..."

"Oh..."

"Sound familiar?"

"Yeah..."

"What ever happened with your father anyway? Scott told me the basics b-"

"Wait... Scott told you?!"

"Only a little bit! Don't be mad at him... I was just wondering why you were trying to come off like a jerk... Then Scott told me about your dad and how you could never really do any harm. Like that time you took some of that dog's pain away and how moved you were by it!"

"Oh..."

"So, what did happen?"

"Same old child abuse story. Father beats kid and kid doesn't say anything."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"'Cause he wasn't always like that."

"What do you mean?" I could see Isaac's face slowly filling with pain. "You don't have to say if you don't want to..."

"No, I'll tell you." He took a deep breath. "There was this one time my dad took my brother and I to a baseball game. I forget who was playing. Some no name teams that were composed of college guys. I remember my dad putting me on his shoulders to catch a foul ball. My brother and I were laughing, having a good time. And my father was just... Happy... You know, I still have that ball. It's just still in my house though. Locked away for what will seem like forever..."

"You had a brother?"

"Yeah... He died in combat. He was an ass, but a lovable one."

We ended up sitting up on my bed, laying back onto the wall behind us. Things seemed... Peaceful...

"Hey, Skye?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have a guitar?"

"'Cause I play, ya dork."

"You like music?"

"Not like. Like is an understatment! It's pretty much my entire life. It's what got me over Derek's family passing, got me over my family passing, and so many other times."

"It's amazing how music can heal you."

"Not just heal you, it completes you. It can calm you down in your worst state of mind. At least for me anyway."

XxXx

Isaac's POV:

I have no clue what I was thinking next... I just started to lean in slowly. Then, next thing I knew, I was kissing her! It wasn't a long kiss or anything. Just a short, soft kiss but it felt so nice.

Then I realized what I actually did.

"Oh wow... Skye, I'm sorry! I jus-" I was then cut off by her lips on mine. Her arms were around my neck and next thing I knew, my hands were sliding around her waist. She was so small, so perfect. I wanted more but I pulled away before my mind got too clouded. "Wow," was all I could say. Wow described the kiss, the fact that she kissed me back, the fact that she WANTED to kiss me back. All of it was... Wow... "You're amazing," I said with a smile.

"You are too. I just wish you realized that." She had an adorable smile as she said that.

"How about we watch season two?"

"Don't have to ask me twice!"

I then held her in my arms as we watched the show until the moon was out.

Skye's POV:

Isaac and I decided on Monday that, yes, we should become an offical 'couple.' It was nice. Having someone who likes you and you like back holdng your hand as you walk down the hallway. It was weird though seeing the packs' reaction. Scott and Boyd were put off a bit but were happy for us. Stiles, on the other hand, stopped talking to me all together. I just figuered it was from stress.

Everyday was a constint struggle at this point. The entire pack was waiting for the alfa pack to strike. None of us could consentrate on our school work and tensions were running high. It was apparent when they almost blew their secret to a couple of morons.

I was walking to gym class when these two guys came up to me in the empty hallway. Next thing I knew I was pushed against a wall. I reconized them. The twins...

I tried pushing away the guys but it was no use. They held my arms and legs in place and I couldn't move. Then, I felt a hand around my neck. I was slowly loosing air and felt helpless. Right when I was about to give up, they were thrown off of me. I collapsed onto the floor to somewhat see Scott and Boyd beating the shit out of the twins werewolfs.

I then ran. I ran as fast as I could into the girls bathroom. I locked myself in one of the bathroom stalls as I tried to calm down. My head pounding, heart racing, couldn't catch my breath.

XxXx

Isaac's POV:

I heard Skye's heart beat from across the school. It was so loud that it hurt my ears. Luckily, the rest of the pack (minus Derek, plus Stiles) was with me and when I started running, they quickly followed.

When we got to Skye, I was mortified. It was obvious these guys were from the alfa pack and reconized Skye.

Scott and surprisingly Boyd threw the guys off of her and when I went to see if Skye was okay, she ran. She ran into the girls' bathroom. I was banging on the door, begging her to come out.

"That's it! I'm coming in!" I bursted through the door to hear her breathing heaviley. It was so loud that I didn't even realize Stiles was right behind me. "Skye, open up the stall please," I asked in a soft tone.

"Stiles, give me your phone," I asked while not even looking at him.

"Wait... Why?"

I pushed him up against a wall. "God dammit, Stiles! She's haveing a fucking panic attack! Music calms her down! Now gimme your fucking phone!" He handed his phone over without another word. "Thank you," I said in a somewhat normal voice.

I then ducked under the stall door to get to Skye. Then, I grabbed some earbuds from my pocket and plugged them into Stiles phone. When I put them into her ears, she held onto them tight and when I pressed play she instintly seemed to relax. I put my arms around her and she put her head on my chest. This was the first time I have ever seen her cry.

XxXx

Stiles' POV:

Maybe they are perfect together...

XxXx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Stiles POV:

Every since 3rd grade, I have been in love with Lydia Martin. Only problem was that she didn't know I exsisted. Since the whole werewolf shit started happening, she has noticed my exsistence and we actually have started talking. One thing hasn't changed though, her love for Jackson. Even since he has gone missing, she hasn't been to school. Her heart ache has been too much to bare.

It all changed a week ago, though and it was all due to Skye.

She came in and it seemed like time stood still. Her long hair flowed just the right way, her body language seemed... I don't even know how to explain it! She obviously likes The Cab if she was wearing one of their shirts and they are one of my favorite bands.

Then I got to know her better. I figured out she lost her family to the alfa pack, she herself isn't a werewolf, and she isn't a total nut job like Lydia.

Plus, she understood what it was to want to help your loved ones so badly but you feel so useless... There is a difference though, she is doing something about it now. She's a were wolf at heart even if she isn't actually one.

That's why I was so heartbroken when I saw her walking into school hand-in-hand with Isaac...

No, heartbroken was what I felt when Lydia and Jackson started going out. This was more. This was pure heartache. It hurt too much to even watch. I actually went into the bathroom and cried. How fucking pathetic is that? I'm not one to cry over a girl but Skye is such an amazing girl and I... I don't know... All I know what I was out of the race. I cut off all my connections with her. I didn't text or talk to her before and after class. It was too painful.

It all changed though that when Isaac and I found her in the bathroom.

Isaac knew exactly what to do to calm her down. Unlike me. I knew she was having a panic attack (I have had enough panic attacks to reconize them) but I had no idea how to help. It was Isaac who knew music helped her, not me.

It was then that I realized they were perfect for each other. I want the best for her and if that is with Isaac, then so be it. He can care for her in ways I never could.

With that in mind, I will bow out of the fight gracefully and let them be happy together.

You know what they say, "If you love something, let it go."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Derek's POV:

I ended up calling everyone for a meeting after what I heard happened to Skye. The alfa pack ment buisness right now if they are now starting to confront us.

When everyone met up at the abandoned train car, I decided to start speaking. "Okay, after what I heard happen today at your school, I think it's time we start getting down to buisness. Skye and Stiles, you two will have hoodies with mountain ash on it at all times at well as having it on your pants, got that?" They nodded yes. "Don't forget about your crossbows too." I looked to the rest of the pack. "As for you guys, stay together. All five of you should stay together but you three especially need to. The alfa pack knows that in order to take me down, they need to take you down. They don't consider Skye and Stiles part of our pack."

Skye then decided to speak up. "I have taught you guys all that I know. All that is left now is strengthening the skills I have given you. Derek should have no problem helping you with that." She then turned to Stiles. "Come with me, I still don't entirely trust you with that cross bow yet. You need as much practice as possible."

I heard Isaac's heart rate increase when Skye said that. I have heard something about Isaac and Skye being a couple now. I made a mental note to myself to talk to him after training.

Then there was something I noticed. "Hey, where's Peter?"

"Don't know," said Scott, "Maybe he bailed on us?"

"Wouldn't surprise me," Boyd replied.

I put my face in my hands. This is the last thing we needed. "Okay," I said, "Let's get started."

XxXx

Skye's POV:

Stiles and I stood outside in the woods near the meeting place.

"Okay, Stiles. I know you have gotten SO much better than when we first started this but I really think you need more practice with a cross bow. If you don't, you might shoot someone from Derek's pack."

"I wouldn't do that!"

"I know you wouldn't do it on _purpose _but you have to admit, you are pretty clumsy..."

Stiles sighed when he knew that Skye was right. "Okay, fine... Let's do this..."

Stiles and I did practice drills for about an hour when we decided to call it a day. It was getting dark outside and we didn't want to risk running into the alfa pack by themselves. So while the pack was still practicing, we decided to go to our own homes. I needed to sprinkle mountain ash on my hoodie and Stiles needed to get home before his dad grounded him... Again...

It took about ten minutes to get from the meeting place to my apartment. When I walked through the door, I looked around. Ever since I came to California, I just wanted to help Derek and find my way out of here. Now that I have made such connections with people, especially Isaac, I don't want to leave. I want to make a life here.

What was I supossed to do?

When ever I conteplate over life's tough choices, I always do one of two things, hit a punching bag, or dance. I personally like danceing more. It's more music for the eyes than anything else. Plus, it's more peaceful. Danceing is the reason why my couch is actually in my dining room. The living room is pretty big so there is plenty of room to dance and be free.

I walked over to my CD player, plug in my Zune, and press shuffle.

XxXx

Isaac's POV:

I figured Skye went back to the apartment when Stiles and her finished practice so I went to the apartment.

When I walked up to the door, I heard music. I figured she was just relaxing on the couch or something so I quitely turned the key in the door and opened it. What I found though was Skye dancing in the living room and pretty well I might add. I made sure not to be noticed by her and went to go stand in the corner, near the door.

_They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

She flowed through the air, seeming to defy gravity. Her hair rippling like waves in water.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

Her body movments were not only graceful, but also powerful. Like she controled the world in her hands, like she could take on anything.

_..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

_They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

I then went up behind her and before she even noticed me there, I grabbed her hand. When she turned around, I got a good look at her eyes. I never had the chance to really look at her eyes before but they were an odd color. Not werewolf odd but odd. There was a ring of blue on the outside fadeing into green, then fading into brown. They were beautiful.

XxXx

Skye's POV:

It seemed like we just stood there, staring at each other, for hours but it was only minutes. There was this unspoken connection that we have had for a while now but it seemed to get ten times stronger right then and there.

I then pulled away when I realized something.

"This is probably not very romantic for you since I am probably all smelly from dancing... Right?"

"I actually didn't really notice."

"You are such a bad liar! Even I can smell it!" I then walked down the hallway saying, "I'm taking a shower!"

I went into the bathroom and shut the door. Once I turned on the water to the shower, I stripped of my clothing. Then, once I felt the water was warm enough, I stepped into the shower. I felt the warm water splash on my face and then proceeded to get the sweat off my skin.

About ten minutes later, I was finished. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower to grab a towel. Then I realized that I never grabbed a change of clothes out of my bedroom. "God dammit..." I muttered.

I wrapped my towel on tight and walked out of the bathroom to my bedroom, only to find Isaac laying on my bed. He seemed to be waiting for me.

"'Bout time you got out," Isaac said with a smirk.

"I just came out here to get some clothes, thank you very much," I replied with my own smirk.

He then walked over to me to slowly grab my waist, pulled me closer to his body, bit his lip in a ever cute way as if he was nervous, and kissed me gently. It was amazing. It wasn't like before were his mind completly took over. It was him showing me how much he really cared about me and how I cared about him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me, which didn't seem possible.

He then pulled away to say, "I don't know, I think I like what you are wearing now." He then proceeded to kiss at my jaw line while somewhat tugging at my towel.

I let out a small laugh and said, "I think you are trying to hint at something." I was secretly trying to keep control of the situation but Isaac was making it very hard to do so. Why was he acting like this? Wait... Wasn't tonight the full moon? That would explain a lot!

XxXx

Isaac's POV:

I didn't know what it was but she just smelt so good. Her skin was so soft and damp from the warm shower she just stepped out of.

I continued kissing her neck and when she let out low grown, I knew she was enjoying it. It made me want her that much more. She must of not been able to take it anymore. She grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a hungry kiss. Her lips tasted like rain. Eventually, I slipped my tougne into her mouth and explored.

What I didn't expect was for her to push me down onto her bed. She climbed on top of me with a leg at each side of my hips. Then, she took my wrists and held them down over my head. I couldn't help but smirk.

"You really think you can keep me down?"

"Probably not," she began, "But I thought I would try anyway." She then kissed me again. I took this opportunity to flip her onto her back. When Skye looked up at me, she bit her lip just slightly and that was it. She then took off my shirt and traceing her fingers along my stomach.

Then my claws came out.

XxXx

Skye's POV:

I was wondering why he pretty much jumped off the bed to get away from me, then I saw his claws.

All I did was cup his face and his claws went away.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said.

"You're not going to."

He shook his head and said, "I don't trust myself. I really don't want to hurt you."

"Okay, think about it like this, I wrestled with my sister when I was younger, who I might add was a werewolf."

"I don't care... I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

I sighed and said, "Okay, fine. At least I know that the full moon isn't getting to you."

"Uh, Skye, the full moon isn't until tomorrow."

"Ohhhh..." Realization then dawned on me. "OH MY GOD THAT'S IT!"

"Wait... What's it?"

"That's when they are going to attack!"

"Who?"

"Oh my God, are you stupid? The fucking alfa pack!"

"Wait... What makes you so sure?"

"Think about it, werewolfs are strongest on the full moon, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Even though you and the rest of Derek's pack will be stronger, so will the alpha pack. The difference being that the alpha pack will gain much more strength than you guys since they are alphas and you guys are only betas."

"Okay, then what do we do now?"

"We tell Derek! Duh! God... I swear, I am the smart one in this relationship."

"Hey! Offence!"

"Sorry."

We then left the apartment and as I was driving to Derek's hideout, Isaac used my phone to call him, to let him know we were on our way.

XxXx

Isaac's POV

"Are you positive?" asked Derek.

"As positive as I can be," replied Skye.

I just stood back at this point because Derek and Skye talk on a different level than I could ever understand. They continued their convertation and then I heard Scott, Stiles, and Boyd walk in. The three of us then turned to look at the other three that just walked in.

"You guys figured out when they are coming?" asked Boyd.

Skye replied, "Yeah, we did. It makes perfect sense when you think about it. They are waiting for when they are the strongest and they know that they will be unbeatable. We have the homefield advantage though and we have been preparing which I don't think they are expecting either. Plus, there is Stiles and I with the cross bows which they won't be able to heal from." I noticed Stiles looking down at the ground while Skye was talking. He has been very weird around her today.

Derek spoke up. "Okay, this is it you guys. This is an all or nothing deal. Some of you will get hurt. Hell, some of you might be killed. I will try my best to not let that happen but let's face it, I'm not the best alpha out there and I will admit that. Just know that whatever happens, you guys are my pack and therefore my 'family.' Or at least the closest thing I have to a family. I hate to get all sentimental and shit but I hope you guys will meet me here the day after tomorrow in one piece. I may give some of you guys a hard time but just know that I wish the best for you guys."

Honestly, I was taken aback by his words and it was obvious it wasn't just me who felt that way. Everyone in the room had this shocked look on their face. Even Skye did. I guess she is doing more good for Derek than she realizes.

XxXx

Skye's POV

We got home about an hour later after Derek's kind words and honestly, both Isaac and I needed sleep. Isaac went to the couch to go to bed when I spoke up.

"You do realize you can sleep in my bed with me, right?"

"Oh... Uh... I just didn't want to feel like I was pressuring you."

"Trust me, you're not. Not to mention I know what it's like to sleep on that couch and I know it sucks. Come on." I then gestured him to follow me into my room where we could both just relax.

I had no problem changing into my pajamas right then and there. Isaac on the other hand covered his eyes and went into the other room to change. I actually giggled softly at how shy he really was.

By the time he got back into the bedroom, I was already dressed and in the bed, laying on my side. He then crawled into the bed behind me and hugged me around my waist.

"Hey, Skye?"

"Yeah?" I answered half asleep.

"Have you ever considered getting 'The Bite?'"

"No. Never will."

"Why's that?"

"Let's just say that in my family, if you weren't born a werewolf, there is a damn good reason."

XxXx

A/N:

Ok, so the song in there was called Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab! I love the band and I actually dicovered the band by watching an Isaac fan video to the song. You guys should check it out if you get the chance :)


	8. Chapter 8

In this chapter, there will be two flashbacks! They will show a little bit more insight into Skye's family and what exactly happened with the alfa pack. This is also the confession chapter between the characters! Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Isaac's POV:

I woke up at around 5:30AM the next morning. The sun was just starting to peak over the trees, making the sky look orange and a tint of pink. Skye was still fast asleep so I slid out of the bed, making sure not to wake her. I needed to talk to Derek and I wanted it to be without Skye there. There was some questions I needed to ask him.

I somehow managed to find jeans quickly and put them on without a sound. My shirt seemed cleaned so I just left it on. Then, I snuck out the front door to head to Derek's hideout.

It took about 15 minutes to run to the abandoned train car. When I got there, it took all of ten seconds to find Derek.

"Derek! I need to talk to you..."

"Can it wait? I have so much on my mind. I need to find out where the hell Peter is, how to keep you guys alive, and... Hell, I don't even know what else..."

"No, it can't. It's about Skye."

Derek immetiantly turned to me with panic in his eyes. "Why? What happened to her?" he asked franticly.

"Nothing happened. I... Well, I asked her if she would ever get 'The Bite' and she said if people in her family weren't born werewolfs, there was a reason. Do you know that reason?"

Derek looked down at the ground. "Do you really want to know?" he asked.

"Yes... No... I don't know... I just want to understand..."

"Okay, let's just say it's how her brother died."

"Wait... I thought he was killed by the alphas?"

"You thought wrong. He was killed two months after my family was killed. It was tough for all of us."

XxXx

Derek's POV:

_Me and my sister, Laura went to stay with our extended 'family' for a while after the Hale fire. We needed to get back onto our feet and this was the best way to do so. About two months after our tragedy, I over heard Dylan arguing with their Aunt Maggy, he had Skye by his side. Aunt Maggy was their alpha at the time. I was at a distance where I could hear everything they were saying but they didn't know I was there._

_"Come on!"shouted Dylan, "Is it really fair that Skye and I are the only ones that aren't like you?! We want to do the things that our family can do but we are just left on the sidelines and the freaking time!" Skye was just by his side, not saying anything. I could tell she didn't want to start any trouble._

_"I'm sorry, Dylan," said Aunt Maggy, "You weren't born like us for a reason and you are going to have to accept that." She left it at that._

_That wasn't enough for Dylan though. He knew what he wanted and he wouldn't take no for an answer._

_Later on that night, he snuck into his aunt's bedroom. He took his bare arm,put it into his aunt's mouth, and forced her jaw up. She immediently woke up from his screaming of pain. Everyone came rushing into the room and no one knew what happened. It wasn't until Aunt Maggy explained that we knew what happened was serious._

_For humans born in a werewolf family, they aren't ment to be bitten. They seem perfectly fine into the full moon. Then, they cough up black blood until they drown in their own fluid. Sadly, Dylan was no different. He died two weeks later on the full moon._

XxXx

Isaac's POV:

"And that's why Skye doesn't want 'The Bite.'"

I was really taken aback by the story. I just assumed all of Skye's family was taken by the alpha pack.

"Wow... No wonder..." I kept my gaze to my shoes. I didn't know why, but I all of a sudden felt guilty. Guilty that I asked her if she even wanted 'The Bite.'

Derek put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it. I doubt she took you asking about 'The Bite' in a bad way. Now go and rest. You need your energy for tonight."

"Thanks Derek. Maybe you aren't a sourwolf like what Stiles says," I said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, he's an idiot," he replied with sigh. "Hey, can I asked you something about Skye, too?"

I was confused and taken off gaurd at the question. "Yeah, what about?"

"Are you going out with her?"

"Yeah, I am." I was then sort of feared for my life at the moment.

"Just make sure she's safe tonight. She's like my sister and I want the best for her but I have everyone else I need to look after."

"Will do." Okay, I will admit, sensitive Derek has really been freaking me out the past couple of days!

With our conversation done, I put my hands in my jean pockets and proceeded to walk back to the apartment.

When I got back, Skye was already up and dressed for the day. She greeted me with a smile but I can tell that she didn't sleep very well. There was dark circles under her eyes and she looked like she hasn't gotten a decent nights sleep in weeks.

I walked up to her and kissed her forehead and then rested my chin on the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around my waist and we just stayed like that for a while. No talking, no sounds at all, just there in each others arms.

XxXx

Skye's POV:

When I woke up I noticed Isaac wasn't there. I was pretty confused by him not being there but I just proceeded to get up and get functional for the day anyway. After about an hour and a half, Isaac came home. I don't know why but he seemed more, how do I put it, affectionate? Yeah, that's the word. Not that I'm complaining. I love it when we hold each other to the point where we loose track of time.

We ended up just sitting on the couch, holding each other. It was a good way to relax before tonight. Then I got an idea.

"Hey, Isaac?"

"Yeah?"

"What if I invited the pack over here?"

Isaac got a confused look on his face. "Why?"

"Well, think about it. This is probably going to be the last day we are together as a pack. Some of us might not make it an-" Isaac then cut me off with a kiss.

"We aren't going to loose anyone."

"But how do you know?"

"Because, the alpha pack might have more power, but we are closer then they can ever be. Our pack has a special connection that no one can ever beat."

I smiled. "As touching as that was, I'm still inviting everyone over." I then proceeded to send out a mass text to Derek, Scott, Stiles, and Boyd.

Within a half hour, everyone was at the apartment.

"So..." began Boyd, "Any reason you told us to come over here?"

I had a hard time finding the words. "I just... I just came here a little bit ago. I only knew Derek and you guys helped me find him. You guys have been here for me the past week or so and even though that's only a short period of time, I can't tell you how much it has ment to me. I hate to get all emotional but thinking that this might be the last day where we can all be together as a pack."

Boyd tensed up. "The entire pack isn't here though." Everyone looked to the floor. I then realized.

"That's why you didn't want me to be around at first... You were thinking about Erica. Did you think I was taking her place?"

"Not 'taking her place' I just thought that everyone was forgetting about her because another pretty face joined us."

"Well, that wasn't my intentions at all. In fact, I actually hope to get Erica and even Jackson back. If everything goes as planned, we will be able to do just that."

I then noticed Scott was looking at his phone with intent. Stiles must of noticed too because he asked, "Hey, Scott, you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm just gonna call Allison real quick. You know, just incase..." He then went into the hallway and from what the werewolves could hear, apparently he was telling Allison that no matter what happens in the future, that he will always love her.

I didn't realize I was then spacing out until Stiles called my name. "Sorry, Stiles. What was that?"

"Can I talk to you for a second? In private?" I nodded and followed him to my bathroom.

XxXx

Stiles POV:

It was now or never. I know she doesn't feel the same way but I needed to tell her. Incase... Incase one of us didn't come back.

"So," began Skye, "What did you want to say?"

"I...I...There is no easy way to say this but I'm just gonna come right out and say it. I think I love you, Skye... I know we only met but we just seemed to click right away and... I don't know. I know you don't feel the same way but I wanted to let you know." I felt like a ton of bricks were released from my shoulders when I told her. Now to face the rejection.

"Stiles, I might not be the expert on guys but I'm not an idiot. I could tell you like me from the beginning. But," Oh God... Here is comes, "I know you don't love me."

Well... That was unexpected...

"You know who you remind me of, Stiles?"

"Who?"

"A male version of my sister."

"Uh... Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Yes, and do you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you are sarcastic and hilarious and always know how to bring a smile to my face. And more importantly, you know how to bring the best in people."

"And what's the point in this speech?"

"Do you know who Derek's first love is?"

"Dear God... You don't mean?"

"Yes, it was my sister. Sadly, he never got to tell her how he felt."

"So, you're saying he likes me?"

"I'm saying I can see the connection between you two. I don't even think he realizes it yet."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"Just be there for him. He needs someone in his life. Someone absolutly amazing and that can put up with his shit."

I chuckled and Skye pulled me into an embrace

"Well," I began,"This is defintally not how I imagened this conversation going." Both of us then cracked up laughing.

We then walked back out to where the others were and I ended up sitting next to Derek and Skye stood next to Isaac.

XxXx

Skye's POV:

I felt Derek's eyes almost glowing towards my direction. I gave him a shrug to say, "Whatever, you'll thank me later." I also noticed Isaac looking like he was going to attack Stiles. Thankfully, Stiles had no clue.

Hours passed with us sharing stories about our past, how we felt about each other, and just bonding in general. I think it was the closest the pack has ever felt about each other and I could tell everyone else felt the same.

Next thing we knew, the sun was setting and it was time for us to go out into the woods to await the battle yet to come.

This was it.

XxXx

Isaac's POV:

Our pack was now in the woods, waiting for the alpha pack. This was what we were preparing for.

This is where everything counts.

It was pitch black darkness when the alpha pack finally showed up. They brought Erica and Jackson with them. Their hands and feet were tied together with rope and their mouths were gagged. I could see Boyd's face fill with pain and anger seeing his girlfriend in such a position.

A familiar shadow threw Jackson and Erica onto the cool, moist ground.

"Peter," Derek snarled.

"Hello there, nephew."

"How could you?"

"You didn't honestly think that I would be on the loosing team, did you?"

Derek growled at the comment.

We then heard footsteps coming up behind us. Scott and I turned around to see it was Allison.

"Allison," began Scott, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I had a feeling something was wrong when you called me," stated Allison, "I know that we are broken up but I still care about you and I want to help."

As much as Scott wanted her to be safe at all costs, I could tell that having Allison there was keeping his nerves at bay.

Our pack faced the alpha pack as we started to face off. I stepped in front of Skye to somewhat protect her. She huffed in annoyance. I couldn't help but grin at the fact that she thought she didn't need to be protected. To me, she was a rare jem that shouldn't be left for others to grab.

Then, it started. Claws were coming out, blood was shed, and crossbows were shot. Thankfully, not only did Skye bring the crossbows filled with wolfsbane, but we also had some left over kanima venom to paralaze the alphas.

All of a sudden, I heard fabric tearing. Just moments later, I heard Skye scream in pain.

"SKYE!" I shouted.

"Stiles! Get her out of here!" ordered Derek.

I couldn't help but feel the tears stinging my eyes. I blinked back the tears, hopeing Skye was okay. I used this pain to show those alphas what I'm made of.

XxXx

Skye's POV:

I honestly don't know what happened. I remember the sleeve to my hoodie getting caught on a tree branch, then the sleeve tearing off. Moments later, I felt one of the female alphas sinking her teeth into my arm. I felt the wolf curse course through my body.

Next thing I knew, I was being carried by Stiles. I tried fighting closing my eyes but the pain was too much. My eyes closed then I saw darkness.

_"Mom! Mom!" I shouted. I had no idea what was going on. I heard my sister scream, my cousins running upstairs, and the horrible sound of tearing flesh._

_"I should have known this was going to happen..." My mom stated. I think she was talking about my dad becoming alpha. My aunt passed away not to long ago and my dad became alpha. The alpha pack must of known and is now hunting my family. My mom then gave me a bottle marked _Mountain Ash. _"Skye, go into your bedroom closest and sprinkle this all around you. Whatever you do, DO NOT come outside of the circle. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, Mom." I felt myself about to cry but I refused. I was a strong girl. Or at least I thought I was._

_I ran upstairs and did as my mom instructed me to do so. I must of not closed my closest door all the way though because a draft opened up my door. Right outside my closest door was the alphas.I tried to remind myself that as long as I was in the circle, I was safe. They couldn't get past the mountian ash._

_"You know," began one of the alphas, "You're the only one left. The only one left alive that is. It is only a matter of time before you join them. You could either do that now, and be with them right away, or live every single day without them. You will be in constint pain without them. You might not of been a werewolf but they were your family, your pack. You really want to live in that pain of being alone?"_

_I just kept silent. I refused to encourage him by responding. Though, it was tempting to just walk out of the circle, but I promised my mom._

_It seemed like hours, maybe even days, before the alphas finally left. Even then, it took me a while before I trusted that the coast was after I left the circle, I came as fast as I could to Calafornia to help Derek's pack._

"Skye, Skye come on. Wake up..."

I opened my eyes to see a paniced Stiles.

"Thank God you're okay!" he sighed.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Not long surprisingly. Only about an hour. Hopefully the pack will be here soon."

"Where am I?"

"I brought you to Derek's hideout. I hope that's okay. It was closer and safer than your apartment."

"It's all good." I then looked at my arm. The bite mark looked pretty ugly but hopefully it will heal soon. "Thanks for helping me, Stiles."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Stiles then showed his normal goofy smile which made Skye laugh.

"God, you're a dork!"

"Hey, it's a special quality about me!"

"Suuuure!"

It was about another hour before Isaac and the rest of the pack(including Jackson and Erica) came to the hideout.

Right away, Isaac came to my side to see if I was okay.

"Isaac, I'm fine," I reassured him.

"No, don't lie to me. Derek told me about Dylan..."

I glared at Derek. "Really, Derek? Seriously?!" Everyone sort of back up a bit, never seeing me mad before. Well, mad at Derek at least.

"Sorry, Isaac came in here asking questions and what was I supossed to do? We are a pack! No secrets, remember?"

"Yeah, whatever..."

"There is another possible outcome though," added Derek.

"How so?" asked Isaac.

"Since this alpha wasn't blood related, there is a chance that Skye will live."

"And what if that doesn't work?" Stiles asked.

"Then Skye will die on the next full moon."

"Well," I began, "On a happier note, I still need to introduce myself! Jackson, Erica, I'm Skye! Nice to meet you!"

They both kind of awkwardly waved to me, not knowing how to handle the situation.

"So, I am guessing we won?" asked Stiles.

"Yeah," responded Scott, "They won't be bothering us for a while." He then put his hand in Allison's. I'm guessing fighting a pack of alphas some how gets you back together with your ex. I don't know how but it does.

"That's good," I said.

This next month is going to be the longest month ever.

XxXx

A/N: So! The song I had in my head while writing this was Living Louder by The Cab. It wasn't ment to be like that but it just sort of happened. I wasn't even planning on writing a 'confession' chapter until it just sort of happened as well. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it! Just one more chapter to go!

PS: I figured out why I'm so obsessed with this show! Apparently my familys last name was Lycanthropy before then changed it a few centuries ago! That cool or what?!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay! Last chapter everyone! I know this story is kind of short but I don't do really well with long stories. I end up getting off track and screw them up. Bahaha!

Oh! And I have a couple more Teen Wolf fanfics in mind that I might get too soon (one even being a Sterek fic)! Key word, might... This story actually took me a few months cuz I'm so damn lazy...

Chapter 9

Skye's POV:

It has been a month since Derek's pack defeated the alpha pack. I have managed to keep from turning into a werewolf so far but tonight is the full moon. Who knew what was going to happen... As scared as I am, I can tell that Isaac is more anxious. I keep telling him that everything will be fine. Then I realize that he can tell I'm lieing.

After school, we all went over to the abandoned train car. We all sat in the rotten seats and were silent. I had my hands folded and my back slumped forward. Isaac sat in the seat next to me, afraid that if he touched me, I would break.

It wasn't all bad though. Derek and Stiles have been on a couple of dates over the past month. Derek still gets annoyed with Stiles but you can tell that Derek seems somewhat happier. Stiles hasn't even called him a sourwolf in a week!

Scott and Allison got back together, as was expected. They sat in a seat in the back making out. We all feel awkward but happy for them because we know they are ment to be.

As far as Jackson and Lydia go, they still fight alot you can tell they are in love. Jackson is going to London soon though so they are trying to decide if it is worth it to keep a long distance relationship or not.

Then there was Boyd and Erica. They split up soon after the battle took place so they sat as far away as humanly (or werewolfy?) possible.

Even though we are inside, we can still feel the night sky taking over. Isaac then came over to my seat as I scooted to the side of the seat to make room for him. He then put his arm around me as I put my head on his shoulder.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Derek look at me with worry. He worried that the last person he could consider family was going to die within an hour or so. I just decided to give him a smile like everything was fine, that I wasn't worried at all. I wasn't fooling anyone.

Then we could feel it. The full moon giving us plenty of power, more power than we could ever imagen. Everyone then looked at me. Isaac just held me tighter.

My breathing became heavier, my head pounded, I could feel the shifting occur. If it was good or bad, we were going to find out in a minute or so.

I put my head down even further so no one could see me. Eventually, when my breathing and heartrate slowed down, I looked up. People seemed to sigh relief as they saw me in my wolf form. Isaac looked at my puzzled though.

"Hey, Skye?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are your eyes that color?"

I then got up and stepped over Isaac to look at myself in the dirty, cracked mirror. I saw violet eyes staring back at me with golden flecks spread throughout.

"My family color," I whispered faintly.

"You look so much like your sister right now," Derek said.

I could tell everyone was confused by 'family color' so then I decided to explain, but Derek already was on that.

"In her family, the colored eyes they get when they shift is purple. It's like how my family has blue eyes. But since she was bitten, she has the golden flecks in her eyes as well."

"Wait..." began Jackson, "If that's the case, then why are my eyes blue?"

"That's a story for another day," and Derek left it at that, making it clear it wasn't the time or place to talk about it.

"You know what I want to do it celebrate?" I asked.

"What?" asked Isaac.

"I wanna race you guys! Last one to the preserve is a rotten egg!" I then proceeded to run out of the train car, leaving everyone else in shocked at my sudden outburst. Hey, at least I didn't want to go killing people or anything.

Shortly after, I heard the other werewolfs leave the train car and chase after me. I have never ran so fast before. I always saw my family run like this but was never able to actually experience it. It was amazing. I was then tackled playfully by Isaac as Scott ran past us, followed by Derek, then Boyd. Apparently Erica and Jackson didn't want to play along. Fine by me! Less competition.

I pushed Isaac off and quickly got back to running. Even though the others were in front of me, I managed to beat all of them to the perserve. I am still not sure if they let me win, or if I beat them fair and square.

When everyone was at the perserve gate, we were all out of breathe. Everyone decided that they were going to head back to the hideout. I decided I was gonna stay though and walk around, so of course, Isaac insisted that he should stay with me. I kept on telling him no because I could handle myself. He didn't pay attention and followed me anyways as I walked through the preserve. We ended up stumbling across a little stream. We knelt down and I put my hand just on the top of the water. It was cool to the touch.

"Hey, Skye?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you have been in control this entire time? You haven't shifted until tonight, and even now, you are in total control."

"I don't know. My guess is that it's because I had a little bit of werewolf blood in me even though I wasn't actually a werewolf. I always had to control my anger because believe it or not, I have some major anger issues. That's why I play music, dance, or anything like that. It keeps me from snapping."

Isaac nodded to say he understood. He then reached out for my hand that was still on the surface of the water. His hand was nice and warm, which was to be expected. He then stood up, helping me up as well, and we started heading out of the preserve. Instead of going back to the hideout like I thought we were, we ended up going back to the apartment.

Truth be told, I was so tired, I could barely stand. I went directly to bed and Isaac followed me. Sometimes, it is so obvious that he is techically part dog.

As soon as he stepped into the bedroom, he shut the door and went up behind me. He kissed my shoulder working up my neck. I moaned under his touch as he slid his hands around my waist.

"Okay, what brought this on?" I asked.

"Now I know I can't break you," he sighed as he exhaled, "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "We only started going out a month and a half ago." I then gasped as he lifted my shirt so his hands were touching my bare skin.

"I know that," he replied, "But somehow, it seems like I have known you all my life. It's hard to explain but it seems like we knew each other before we even spoke."

He then walked around me to we were face to face. I hooked one of my fingers into the waist band of his jeans and looked at his face. I could tell he was having a hard time controling his shifting. His eyes kept on flickering gold so fast it was making my head hurt. So I grabbed him by the back of his head and kissed him, locking my fingers through his hair. I pulled away when he was tugging at my shirt. Before I knew it, my shirt was over my head. I all of a sudden got really insecure about how I looked but then I rememered who I was with, Isaac. I knew he didn't care how I looked, nor would he judge. That's one of the reasons why I love him.

He then proceeded to take his shirt off over his head. I put my face in the crook of his neck. I could feel the warmth that radiated off of him. Then, I felt his hands on my back, feeling around until he got to the clasp on my bra. He surprisingly had an easy time with it. My bra then slid off my shoulders and landed of the floor. Isaac then started kissing my shoulder again, sucking gently every once and a while. I decided to pull away, leaving him with a confused face. Then, I pulled his arm gently to the bed.

Before I layed down. I started unbuttoning his faded, ripped jeans. I pulled them down to reveal his boxers. He did the same with my shorts and pulled not only my shorts down, but my panties as well in one quick motion. Isaac moved out of his boxers as I layed down on the bed. Before I knew it, he was hovering over me. I made a desision not to look at anything. To me, it would make it more akward.

"This is going to hurt," he said, "You sure you want to do this?"

I nodded my head and then he entered me. To be honest, I never really felt so much pain in my life, and I was bitten by a freaking werewolf! Quickly, I relaxed. It must of been me healing because of my new werewolf abilites.

Isaac must of saw my face in pain because he stopped part way through, not continuing before I told him to. Once I have the all clear, he kept on going. We kissed and touched while we moved together in unison. I saw pain on Isaac's face, quickly realizing I used claws on his back. I felt the scratches heal under my fingertips.

I then felt something happening. Before I knew it, I reached my climax. This was my first one but I was pretty sure this was it. Quickly after, Isaac let out a moan into my mouth as he reached his as well.

He then collapsed on top of me, both of us breathing heaviley. Isaac rolled off of me to lay on his back.

Feeling insecure again, I pulled a blanket over me. Isaac ended up doing the same. Maybe he felt a little insecure as well.

Isaac then broke the silence, "You're amazing, Skye." He then smiled at me with the sweetest smile I have ever seen.

"So are you," I replied. I then went over to him and kissed his nose.

My life has been a giant rollercoaster the past two months but because of that, I made something of myself. I discovered who I was and I'm no longer that scared little girl that hid in that closet anymore. I'm me. And I have everything I could possibly want right now.

XxXx

A/N: Okay! So that was it! That was the first time I wrote a smexy scene that went all the way like that so I hope it was okay! Thank you to everyone for reading this :)

Much love to everyone,  
Muzic-iz-Life

PS if you guys don't want this story to end here, feel free to leave ideas for chapters and I would be more than glad to add them on to this story㈴2


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, so I came up with this chapter even before I finished the story and I'm just now getting around to it. As you all know, I am quite lazy and I finally found motivation to do this:) This is also just done in normal POV instead of a characters POV.

P.S.I know eye color doesn't have anything to do with family in Teen Wolf. Just go with it:)

Chapter 10

"Come on, Derek! It has been six months since you brought it up! Are you going to tell me or not?!" Jackson was getting pissed off like you would not believe. He is back in Beacon Hills for the week and he was not leaving until Derek explained his statement months ago about family eye color.

"Jackson," spat Derek, "I'm trying to figure this out myself as well. If you don't shut up I will rip your throat out personally.

Jackson then proceeded to leave Derek's presence, as he could tell Derek was on the verge of snapping.

After what seemed like hours, Derek finally left his apartment to look for the one person that could possibly help him with this.

Erica.

XxXx

"So, tell me again. Why do you think I know anything about Jackson's family?" asked Erica.

"Because," began Derek, "Scott and Stiles told me that you helped them figure out what we do know about Jackson's family. Somewhere in those files, there has to be names of his parents. Right?"

Erica sighed as she pulled her laptop out of her bag. "There was a name on the files. I'm guessing you want to see them?" Derek nodded and looked over Erica's shoulder as she clicked on a series of links.

Then there is was.

"Looks like their names were Robert and Patricia-"

"Kveldulf."Derek sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face and whispered, "Dammit."

XxXx

Later on that same day, Derek called the pack over to his apartment for a meeting. Stiles was there already with Derek when Erica came. Jackson showed up a few minutes later with Boyd right behind him. Skye was the last to come in. He must have had some last minute 'fun' with Isaac because everyone could smell it. Isaac and Scott were no longer a part of Derek's pack because apparently Scott was a 'true alpha' now and Isaac ended up joining his pack. This surprised everyone because of how inseparable Isaac and Skye are.

"Okay, why are we here?" Skye finally asked.

Derek stood up from where he was sitting so he could face everyone. "I found something out today and I think I should tell everyone. It's about Jackson." Everyone then turned to look at Jackson.

"Are you finally going to tell me what my eye color means?" he growled.

"Okay, first off, I didn't really know anything up until two hours ago so shut it before you regret it. Second, I'm telling you now so relax or I will make you wish you were still in London."

Derek took a deep breath then began to explain. " I found out that Jackson's parents' last name was Kveldulf. Robert and Patricia Kveldulf. Robert was my mother's brother. Sixteen years ago, my mom's brother and his pregnant wife were coming over here to visit us in Beacon Hills. When they got to downtown, their car spun out of control. Both were dead on arrival but they were able to save the baby. Sadly, my mother couldn't prove she was related to her brother. I was young so I don't remember details at all. I just remember we couldn't keep the baby so he went into foster care. I never put the pieces together that you were that kid, Jackson."

"So you're meaning to tell me that for all these years, your family knew about me and never once tried to talk to me?!" shouted Jackson.

"We were told that you were in a good home and that you didn't know you were adopted. We thought it was best that you didn't have anything to do with us. Good thing too, because you would have been traumatized by the fire that happened!" Derek yelled. He wasn't yelling because he was mad, he was yelling to make Jackson understand. Jackson was hard headed though and wouldn't listen to reason. Sound familiar?

Jackson then replied by storming out of the apartment, leaving the rest of the pack sitting their awkwardly, wondering what they should do next. They all thought it might have been better for Derek to talk to Jackson privately about it and Derek soon came across the same realization.

Damn he sucked as an alpha.

Skye just looked at Derek and said, "Dude! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I have no freaking clue..."

XxXx

A/N: So! I also have two other ideas in my head for chapters. One where we find out why Skye and Isaac are in two different packs and another where the boys are having a night out so the girls decide that they are gonna have a girls night too and what happens with that. Yay or nay? Please leave other suggestions too! And a special thank you to Luna Silveria for commenting whenever I update :) you're awesome!


	11. Chapter 11

Now, let's see how Skye reacts to a little sleepover ;) hehehe! Enjoy!

Chapter 11

Skye was by herself in her apartment for the night. Isaac was spending the night at Derek's loft along with Scott, Boyd, Jackson and Stiles. Even though they were technically two different packs, the boys got along great together now and decided that they needed a guys' night out. 'Bout time too because Skye needed a night to relax without any disturbances. She loves Isaac but he can be a handful sometimes.

Just as she started watching a new episode of _Twisted, _someone was ringing the buzzer from outside of the building. She got out of her room, padding her way to the speaker in the living room and pressed the button as she said, "Hello?" It took her by surprise when she heard Lydia's voice say, "It's us! Let us in! We brought Moose Tracks ice cream!" Damn… How did they know Moose Tracks were her weakness? She sighed and pressed the button to unlock the buildings door.

Just a minute or so later, Lydia, Allison, Eric and Cora (who just came back not too long ago) were at Skye's door. Skye let them all in and it was clear that she was not happy about being disturbed.

"Why are you guys here?" asked Skye.

"Well," began Allison, "We figured since the guys are having a boys' night out, we can have a girls' night out!"

"Or a girls' night in," interjected Erica.

Skye looked at Cora, who had her hands in her jacket pockets. She didn't look all that thrilled to be there either.

"You're up for this, Cora?" Skye asked. "This doesn't seem like your kind of thing."

She shrugged and said, "Well, I've been missing for a few years and it's time for me to start socializing I guess."

"Well, since ya guys are here, might as well have… Fun I guess?" Skye looked around her small apartment to see what they could do and then it hit her. "Wait right here!" She then went into her bedroom and grabbed her laptop and a small mini disco ball. When she got back into the living room, she opened up the laptop and put on her music playlist on shuffle. Dada Life then started playing while Skye plugged in the mini disco ball and turned off the lights. Neon colors and crazy patterns were spinning on the white walls. The other girls were looking at Skye like she had three heads. "You guys said you wanted a girls' night in," began Skye, "Why not have some fun and dance?"

"Dancing might be more fun with a little of this though," Lydia said as she pulled a couple of water bottle that clearly weren't filled with water.

"What's that?" Skye asked.

"My own 'special' punch!" she said with a smirk.

"By 'special' I'm guessing you mean alcohol…" Skye said nervously.

"You're just gonna have to try to find out!"

Skye just sighed and mumbled, "Eh, what the hell," and took one of the bottles from Lydia.

"Just letting you know," Cora interjected, "Since you're a werewolf, the alcohol won't affect you at all."

"Doesn't hurt to try," said Skye, talking a swing. Her face scrunched together at the burning taste running down her throat. "The hell is this?"

"Vodka, grape juice, and something else. I forget," stated Lydia.

"Oh, no wonder."

XxXx

A few hours passed and Lydia and Allison seemed to be the only two having fun. Erica, Cora, and Skye were all off in the kitchen while the other two were dancing.

The three of them were talking but Skye was only have paying attention. She was looking at a magazine.

"I didn't know you read hair magazines, Skye," stated Erica.

"I usually don't. I'm just trying to decide what I want to do with my hair. I wanna try something funky, I think."

"Hey," began Cora, "What about this one?" she was then pointing to a picture of a girl with hair just passed her shoulders. Her hair was a dark brown on top with a vibrant purple underneath.

"I don't know…" Skye stated, "Doesn't it seem too out there for me?"

"Not really. Remember when we were younger? Your hair was that color brown to begin with. What happened to it? Did you start dyeing it black?"

Skye nodded. "Yup, I did. I dyed it right before I moved here. I wanted to start over completely and not be reminded of what happened."

Cora couldn't help but chuckle to herself. "You seriously thought that dyeing your hair would help you forget? Trust me, if it was that easy, I would have done that a long time ago. But seriously, I think you could pull off that look. How about tomorrow we go out and get the stuff we need to turn your hair into funky awesomeness? And I'm sure Lydia knows how to cut hair as well."

"I'm pretty sure Lydia will be waking up with a hangover tomorrow with how she's acting right now."

"Wouldn't be so sure about that," said Erica, "I never been invited to one but apparently at parties, she would never get hangovers. People used to envy her because of it."

"Just another thing to be jealous of…" The three of them then started cracking up.

"Come on," said Skye, "Let's try and get some sleep." They turned off the music, making the two party animals go to bed as well. The five of them decided to crash on and around the couch, getting all up in each other's personal space.

XxXx

Morning came and as expected, Lydia didn't have a hangover. Allison, on the other hand, was miserable. Skye went into the kitchen and got her some water while Erica went into the bathroom and got her two Advil. Allison took it and was grateful for it.

Cora and Erica then explain their idea to Lydia and everyone could see her face light up immediately.

"Make over!" she squealed, causing Allison to cover up her ears in pain. "Leave everything to me!" and like that, Lydia was out the door, leaving the rest of the girls pretty confused.

XxXx

About an hour later, Lydia came back with a bag of hair supplies.

"Oh geez…" mumbled Skye, "I thought we were just cutting and dyeing my hair!"

"Yes, but you need all this stuff to take care of it after! There's cleansing conditioner called _Hair One,_ it's basically a cheaper version of that popular stuff called _Wen._ There's also repairing sprays and all this other hair care products that you need if we are going to bleach the crap out of your hair."

Skye sighed. "Okay, let's get this over with."

All the girls then cramped together in Skye's tiny bathroom while Skye went to go look for an oversized, ratty tee-shirt. Once she found one that would work, she went into the bathroom and sat on a stool that Cora pulled out from the closet.

"This is going to be awesome!" exclaimed Erica.

Allison finally spoke up for the first time since she woke up and said, "Yeah, definitely a good way to end a girls night in. What do you think Isaac will say about your new look?"

"I'm hoping he likes it," began Skye, "Things have been kind of off with us since Scott became a true alpha. We still care about each other deeply, it's just… I guess awkward to say the least. You know?"

"Well," said Allison, "Don't tell him I told you this but I think I overheard Scott and Derek talking the other day about combining packs. If there can be a pack of alphas, there sure as hell can be two alphas in a pack."

"I sure hope so, it seems like Isaac and I are in a tug-a-war."

"Knowing my brother," stated Cora, "He will need help. He has good intentions but he definitely struggles as an alpha."

Before they knew it, Skye's whole head was bleached and ready to be washed.

"Dear God… I look terrible as a blonde!" Skye exclaimed in joking horror.

"Lucky for you, it won't stay like this," Lydia said with a smile.

As soon as Skye's hair was dried, Lydia got to work cutting Skye's hair. Once her hair was just below her shoulders, Lydia got to layering. Once she was satisfied with her creation, she started mixing the dye and brushed the goo onto Skye's hair. She started with the dark, chocolate brown dye for the top of Skye's hair, and then a deep purple for underneath.

The girls spent the next two hours chatting about anything and everything. From the latest werewolf gossip, to the semi-formal dance coming up in about a month or so. Honestly, Skye loved chatting with the girls like this. She never really had any girlfriends back in Maine and was glad she made some here in Beacon Hills.

Then, Skye's hair was set and it was time for her to rise out the remaining hair dye. After 30 minutes of washing her hair, and pretty much dyeing her tub purple in the process, she was done and stepped out of the shower to dry and style her hair. Skye kept the rest of the girls out of the bathroom until she was done so they could be surprised.

Skye ended up loving her hair like this. It represented her a whole lot more than just black hair. Black represents darkness and mourning. This hair now represents a new life and a new beginning.

She then stepped out of the bathroom to show the girls the new look. They were all going 'oh' and 'ah' over the fabulous hair-do and Lydia was obviously proud of herself for doing such a great job.

"Now," began Allison, "Let's get Isaac to look at you!" the girls then giggle and somewhat pushed a confused Skye out of the building and all crammed themselves into Skye's jeep. Erica somehow ended up taking over the driver's seat and made her way over to Derek's loft.

One by one, the girls filed out of the jeep and went up to Derek's loft upstairs on the top floor. They made sure to hide Skye behind them to keep their special 'secret' a surprise. Skye was rolling her eyes the entire time because why should this be a surprise? It's just hair.

When they got to the door, they were greeted by Derek. He greeted them in and the girls made their way into the dark loft. They then stepped to the side to show Skye to Isaac and then Skye knew why they wanted it to be a surprise. Isaac looked at her in a way that gave her butterflies in her stomach again. He stepped toward her and brushed a bit of her hair go behind her ear.

"Wow," was all he could say.

"Well, do you like it?" Skye asked nervously.

""You look… Amazingly beautiful."

Skye could feel the heat spread across her face, causing her to blush. She didn't know how to respond to that but his statement made her feel like she was the only girl in the world.

He then leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead. Isaac would have kissed her lips but there were people around and neither of them were majorly into PDA.

Maybe hair does have an effect on your life.

XxXx

A/N: So! I have one more chapter lined up for this story and it is going to be a flash back chapter. I'm working on another teen wolf fanfic but I have another one in mind I might do beforehand. My question is, who should I have this OC end up with, if anyone? I will post a poll on my page if you wanna help me outJ Please and thank you!


End file.
